prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Andreas (SaF)
Andreas (アンドレ Andore, lit. "Andre") is a character from Pretty Country: Sing and Fight. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Andreas sees himself as an energetic and popular guy who is good with the ladies. His father is never seen or mentioned. He is very laid back and doesn't take much seriously. He lives at the house in Procyon Lake District with his mother Leonore, although you won't see him helping her out with any of the chores. He is proudly unemployed and spends most of his time wandering the city. If the player does not marry Andreas, Melody will be the romance for his affection. Schedule Andreas spends most of the day out around city. He goes to see animals at Cosmic Ranch or can be found at Altair Fields during the day. In the evening, he can be seen eating at Dokkiri Restaurant and goes back to his house. If the player marries Andreas, he will leave with you. He goes back to his original house in the morning. If Andreas marries Melody, he will keep his unmarried schedule. If the weather is bad, Andreas will not leave his home at all, regardless whether he is single or married. Before Married and After Marriage with Melody After Marriage with the Player Star Events White Star Event *Milky Way Plaza *9:00 to 9:50, Sunny weather *Monday or Friday Walk into Milky Way Plaza and you'll find a gaggle of girls surrounding Andreas. The girls want him to choose which one of them he wants to be with, but Andreas tells them they're all beautiful. Mayor Friedrich notices you watching this terrible display of obsession and comments on the strange face you're making. Oh! Friedrich explains those girls are Andreas fans. He's a handsome and popular guy. Most of the regulars at that footballer are women. Andreas tells the girls that his break time is over and he has to go train. After the Andreas groupies sadly leave, he notices the two of you standing behind him. He asks if you've made any friends with the citizens, so you tell him everyone has been kind. Andreas admits that he thinks you're a good person too. The town has become rowdy since you arrived, and he's glad you moved in. He tells about your idol work. With that, Andreas leaves to training. See, Friedrich says, Andreas really a good guy. Although with being so handsome, he occasionally gets a girl who misunderstands him. Andreas probably has his own problems to deal with. Suddenly the two of you hear some yelling down the road! One of the obsessed Andreas fans has the postman cornered and is trying to give him a ring. Andreas is clearly annoyed, but tries to tell her that he doesn't know her. Friedrich mentions that Andreas appears to be in a bit of pinch... Option 1: Help him (+3% TP) You run down the road to interfere, but the girl tells you to shut up and scram. Andreas tells the mysterious girl that he cannot be her husband because they've only just met. This relationship has just begun, so if she sees him at his work, he'll be sure to talk with her. She doesn't have to watch him from afar. She's excited about visiting him so that he won't be lonely. After the lady leaves, Andreas apologizes for the situation. He is happy that you came to rescue him though. Friedrich was surprised when you suddenly started running, and even more pleased with how Andreas handled the awkward situation. Andreas admits that he was taught by his mother to be kind to women. Friedrich figures that must be why there are so many female football (soccer) fans of Andreas. Option 2: See how the girls do (-1% TP) Friedrich admits that being as handsome as he is, it will be interesting to see how this turns out. The crazed lady keeps trying to convince Andreas to take her ring. The postman puts on a puppy face, apologizes, and tells the mysterious maiden that he cannot be her husband because they've only just met. This relationship has just begun, so if she sees him at his work, he'll be sure to talk with her. She doesn't have to watch him from afar. She's excited about visiting him so that he won't be lonely. Looks like Friedrich doesn't have anything to worry about. Purple Star Event * Galaxy Sports Hall, football room * 10:00 to 10:10, Sunny weather * Monday or Friday * Andreas at 20% TP * You have seen the White Event Walk into Galaxy Sports Hall. You ask if his day is alright. He laughs and says it's fine, though a lot of his clothes got burned in the process... Andreas asks if you like to train football with him. Option 1: I want to train with you (-2% TP) You want to be a football player...?! Andreas takes offense to this statement and goes on tangent about how you kick the ball, as you are not a male! He suggests that you should play something fun. Option 2: I'm not a boy '''(+3% TP) Andreas is excited if you don't want to train with him. Andreas thanks you for helping him and suggests that you should play another something fun. '''Pink Star Event *Andreas' House *10:10 to 10:20 - Sunny weather *Monday *Andreas at 30% TP *You have seen the Purple Star Event Walk to Andreas' House and see Andreas. He tells you he is extremely sorry for his behavior last time. He knows he shouldn't get so upset over such a small thing. He invites you to lunch as an apology. As he is putting the spread on the table, you can't help but notice there isn't a sign of a single food in plate. Option 1: Heathy foods are not important (-2% TP) Andreas is unamused. He exclaims that he is an adult and he knows how to take care of himself. You eat in silence. Option 2: This looks delicious (+3% TP) Andreas is proud. He actually made this food himself! Unlike his mother, he doesn't cook often, so he was worried it would taste bad, but he really put in the effort and glad you find it tasty. The two of you continue to eat and talk for the afternoon. Red Star Event *Player's House *15:00 to 15:10 - Sunny weather *Monday *Andreas at 50% TP *You have seen the Pink Star Event Andreas arrives at your house one afternoon. He thinks he's sick. He feels weird whenever he thinks about the lunch date you guys had together. He doesn't really know how to deal with it... and it's really bugging him. Option 1: It's heartburn" (-5% TP) Andreas makes a weird face. He says the bad feeling is gone now, and leaves. Option 2: Is it bad?" (+4% TP) Andreas sits and thinks about it for a while. He says he doesn't feel bad... just weird. He guesses it's just his imagination. Besides, he wouldn't want to not be able to spend time with you just because he feels weird around you! You walk him back to house and sneak a hand hold. Andreas claims that he has a strong feeling. Yellow Star Event - Date *Galaxy Sports Hall *15:00 to 15:10 - Sunny weather *Any day, only after the player have seen Red Star Event *You are going steady with Andreas Marriage Before the player can marry Andreas, the player must befriend his mother Leonore to 60% TP. The wedding will take place at City Hall Ballroom. You will meet your spouse here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Mayor Friedrich will appear in every wedding cut scene, and will always be there to make the wedding official. 'Children' The twins you get from marrying Andreas will have a very sociable, ambitious and hot-blooded personality. They have ash blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair whilst the girl one has long hair. Rival Marriage Two weeks after the Couple Relationship 4, Andreas and Melody will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Melody and Andreas asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into City Hall Ballroom to see Andreas and Melody's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Andreas and Melody's family along with other citizens will be attending. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, you will be transported into house area. Child After Andreas and Melody get married, Melody will move into Andreas' House in Procyon Lake District. She will still continue to work at Strawberry Miracle Fashion Store. On her days off, she will spend her time in Procyon Lake District, or can be found inside Andreas' House during the day. One month after their wedding ceremony, Andreas and Melody will send a letter regarding the birth of their new baby girl named Jacqueline. Visit the couple at their home to meet their new baby. Jacqueline will live with her parents and spend much of her time in the Garmon Mines district once she's grown. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Sing and Fight characters Category:Males Category:Game-only